You're Mine
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Si tampan Cho Kyuhyun yang posesif dan Lee Sungmin yang manis. Bagaiman kisah keduanya? Let's chek! KYUMIN FF! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT. ChibiKyuMin! Semoga kalian suka! JOYers segara rapatkan barisan! \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Threeshot.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**SHOT 1**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**Hanya kau~**

**Hanya dirimu~**

**Tak peduli yang lain~**

**Tak peduli siapapun~**

**Tak peduli dunia menolakku~**

**Asal kau masih disana –di duniaku~**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Itu bunyi pintu yang tengah diketuk seseorang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Langkah-langkah terdengar menghampiri pintu membuat si pengetuk pintu makin meningkatkan intensitas gerakan tangannya mengetuk pintu.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar~" sahut seseorang dari balik pintu sambil memutar kunci.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_"

"_Omo! Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik _yeoja_ yang baru saja membuka pintu, sedang yang disebut hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang kecil-kecil.

"Ini masih pagi _chagi,_ tumben kau sudah kemari?" tanya _yeoja_ yang kini tengah membungkuk mengelus pipi gembul Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, mau bangunkan Minnie, _ajjuma._ Apa Minnie cudah bangun?" tanya bocah kecil itu dengan nada cadelnya.

"_Aniyo,_ dia belum bangun. Kau naik ke kamarnya saja, dia pasti senang sekali karena ini pertama kali kau membangunkannya."

Bocah kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu langsung mengangguk paham.

"_Ne jjuma,_ Kyu macuk dulu _ne?_"

Wanita cantik yang di sinyalir sebagai ibu dari sosok yang Kyuhyun cari itu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab Kyuhyun.

Bocah kecil itu langsung melangkah cepat menuju lantai dua, berhenti di sebuah kamar dengan pintu besar bercat putih dengan tulisan 'Minnie Bunny', menarik ganggang pintu perlahan lalu mendorongnya dengan gerakan perlahan pula agar tak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu Minnienya.

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke kasur _king size_ dengan _bed cover pink_ bermotif kelinci. Senyum kecilnya langsung tercipta saat _orbs_nya menangkap tubuh_ namja_ kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

Masih dengan perlahan Kyuhyun bergerak menaiki kasur lalu ikut menyusupkan badannya ke dalam selimut tebal yang lagi-lagi bermotif kelinci dengan warna putih dan biru. Mata sipitnya menatap intens bocah yang masih tertidur sambil terkikik geli sendiri.

"Minnie imut cekali~" ucapnya lalu menarik gemas hidung mungil orang yang dipanggilnya Minnie itu.

"Eungh~" lengguhan kecil terdengar bersamaan dengan geliatan tubuh mungil Minnie yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Lagi-lagi bocah pelaku penarikan hidung itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah imut Minnienya. Tangan nakalnya sekarang bergerak mengelus pipi _chubby namja_ yang masih tertidur itu kemudian menariknya gemas.

"Eungghhh!" lengguhan kecil kembali terdengar dari sosok Minnie disertai tampang hampir menangis karena tidurnya benar-benar terganggu.

Kyuhyun yang tak tega terus-trusan mengganggu Minnienya, akhirnya memilih memeluk gemas bocah yang masih tertidur itu.

"Minnie~ bangun~" ucapnya namun tak direspon.

"Minnie~ _Ileona~_" ulangnya dengan nada agak keras.

Tubuh mungil yang dipeluknya perlahan menggeliat kecil, bola matanya terlihat bergerak-gerak dari balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu menandakan si empunya akan segera membuka mata.

"Bangun Minnie~"

Dan benar, perlahan mata itu membuka lalu terpejam, lalu membuka lagi, mengerjab berulang-ulang untuk menormalkan pandangannya. Tangan kecilnya membantu dengan mengucek-ucek matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian mata bulat bening itu benar-benar terbuka menangkap mata lain yang tengah menatapanya.

"Kyunnie~"

Bocah yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum.

"Ciuman celamat pagi~" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi Minnienya. Sungmin yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa mengerjab bingung.

"Minnie tidak cenang yang Kyunnie bangunin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bibir manyun.

"Eh, _aniyo._ Minnie cedang bingung Kyunnie~"

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ikutan bingung.

"Biacanya kan Minnie yang bangunin Kyunnie. Cekalang kenapa Kyunnie yang bangunin Minnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya menunjukkan aksi protesnya karena Kyuhyun sudah mengambil alih aktifitas rutinnya.

"Kyunnie kan mau cepelti _appa_ yang celing bangunin _eomma_ tidul, jadi Kyunnie bangun pagi-pagi buat bangunin Minnie, eh telnyata Minnie tidak cenang," ucap Kyuhyun kembali memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Minnie cenang kok, Kyunnie celing-celing ya bangunin Minnie."

Wajah manyun Kyuhyun seketika berubah cerah.

"Kyunnie pasti celing bangunin Minnie, Minnie cuka?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tertawa menampakkan dua gigi susu yang terlihat berukuran lebih besar dibanding deretan gigi lainnya. Terlihat manis seperti kelinci.

"Kyunnie cudah mandi?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyunnie kita bau~" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sungmin sebal.

"Minnie gak cuka ya Kyunnie peluk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada protes.

"Aniyo, Minnie cuka kok. Tapi kan kita belum mandi Kyunnie, macih bau~" rengek Sungmin yang tak terima diprotes Kyuhyun.

"Yacudah, ayo mandi beldua!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ayo."

Sungmin yang setuju dengan ajakan Kyuhyun langsung turun dari kasurnya disusul Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"_Chagi_ sudah bangun?" terdengar suara _eomma _Sungmin membuat dua _namja_ kecil itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"_Ne eomma,_" jawab Sungmin lalu menatap seseorang disamping _eomma_nya.

"Celamat pagi _ajjuma,_" sapanya riang.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tak suka ke arah sosok yang ada di sebelah _eomma_ Sungmin.

"Kau tau sayang?_ Uri_ Kyuhyun bangun pagi-pagi lalu kabur dari rumah hanya untuk membangunkanmu," ucap orang itu pada Sungmin.

"_Ish eomma!_ Kyu tak mau pulang, Kyu mau mandi belcama Minnie," protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebalnya membuat pipinya yang gembul makin terlihat gembul.

Sungmin terkikik pelan lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah sebal_ mode on._

"_Eomma _tahu. _Eomma_ kemari hanya untuk melihatmu. _Eomma_ takut kau hilang, lagipula _eomma_ kemari untuk bertemu dengan Teukie _ajjuma._ Kalau kau mau mandi bersama Minnie si-"

"Cungmin _eomma!_" potong Kyuhyun tak suka.

_Eomma_ Kyuhyun berdecak pelan.

"Ya baiklah, Sungmin bukan Minnie," koreksi_ eomma_ Kyuhyun.

"Yacudah, ayo mandi belcama Minnie!" ajak Kyuhyun seolah tak peduli tampang kesal _eomma_nya.

"_Aish!_ Dia itu anak siapa sih!"

_Eomma_ Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Tentu saja anakmu Chullie kau pikir anak siapa?"

"Teukie kau tahu? Aku benar-benar terkejut saat tak menemukan anak itu di kamarnya," ucap Heechul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lebih terkejut saat membukakan pintu untuk Kyunnie tadi," sambung Leeteuk mengimbangi ucapan Heechul.

"Teukie jangan mencari masalah."

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Maksudku Kyuhyun bukan Kyunnie," ralat Leeteuk .

Ya~ Kyuhyun memang penuh dengan aturan, dia terlalu _overprotective_ bila sudah menyangkut urusan Minnienya. Peraturan yang cukup menggelikan untuk orang lain telah resmi Kyuhyun buat. Tak ada satu orangpun selain dia yang boleh memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Minnie dan begitupun sebaliknya, Kyuhyun tidak suka jika ada orang lain memanggilnya Kyunnie, alasannya karena hanya Sungminlah yang boleh memanggilnya begitu.

Dua _namja_ kecil berusia 4 tahun itu memang sangat dekat bagai amplop dan perangko, dimana ada Kyuhyun disitu ada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang rada nakal memang cocok dipasangkan dengan Sungmin yang sabar dan perhatian. Jika disebut sahabat sih bisa saja, hanya saja persahabatan kurang tepat untuk menyebut kedekatan dua bocah laki-laki itu, dikatakan saudarapun tidak bisa karena mereka tidak sedarah. Entahlah disebut apa, yang pasti mereka sangat dekat.

Setelah mandi, dua bocah itu kembali sibuk sendiri di kamar Sungmin.

"Minnie punya baju yang muat buat Kyunnie gak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menata rambutnya di depan kaca, handuk kecil terlihat melilit pinggang hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sungmin yang tengah mencari-cari baju yang cocok untuk Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Cepeltinya ada, _eomma_ balu beli buat Minnie waktu itu, tapi kebecalan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham kemudian menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tengah berbalut baju handuk kecil berwarna merah muda.

"Minnie cepelti _eomma_ caja pakai itu kalau cudah mandi," tunjuk Kyuhyun sambil cekikikan.

Sungmin ikut cekikikan.

"Iya, _eomma_ belikan ini buat Minnie. Kyunnie gak punya di lumah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Pakai ini caja, kan cepelti _appa,_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasang pose se keren mungkin di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Ne, appa_ juga begitu kalo cudah mandi."

"Ahahahaha, Minnie cepelti _eomma_ dong!"

"Ahahahaha, iya jadi cepelti_ eomma,_" tawa Sungmin sendiri.

Dasar dua bocah aneh!

"Kyunnie, pakai ini ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukkan setelan kaos dan celana kecil berwarna putih.

"Itu yang kata Minnie kebecalan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memilih baju untuknya sendiri.

"Yacudah, pakai ini caja," ujar Kyuhyun setuju. Ia berniat membuka handuknya di depan Sungmin.

"Kok ganti bajunya di depan Minnie cih?"

"Kenapa? Minnie gak cuka ya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Eh, tidak cih. Kan kita cudah mandi belcama tadi," jawab Sungmin lagi-lagi cekikikan.

Kyuhyun ikut cekikikan lalu melepas handuknya.

"Minnie ganti baju juga dong, macak Kyunnie cendili cih yang gak pakai baju," protes Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Minnie juga ya?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Iya dong! Bial celecai belcama nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk cepat kemudian membuka baju handuknya.

"Ihihihihi, Minnie gak pakai baju," tunjuk Kyuhyun ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyunnie kan juga," sahut Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut kemudian buru-buru meraih bajunya.

"Pakai bajunya, Kyunnie!" suruh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung memakai baju melainkan memperhatikan Sungmin yang tengah memakai baju.

"Eh? Ehehehehe, iya. Ini mau Kyunnie pakai kok," sahut Kyuhyun lalu buru-buru meraih baju yang sudah Sungmin pilihkan untuknya.

"Minnie lucu loh kalau gak pake baju," ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela memakai pakaiannya.

"_Ish! _Cudah cepat pakai bajunya, kalau cudah kita calapan."

Kyuhyun masih cekikikan sendiri membayangkan tubuh telanjang Sungmin di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memakai baju. Sungmin yang sadar Kyuhyun tengah menertawakan dia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Appa!_" pekik Kyuhyun kala melihat _appa_nya tengah mengobrol santai dengan _appa_ Sungmin di meja makan.

"Wah, jagoan _appa_ sudah mandi. Kemari jagoan, _appa_ dan _eomma_ kebingungan mencarimu pagi tadi," ucap_ appa_ Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekat.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah _appa_nya.

"_Appa, appa!_" panggil Kyuhyun heboh.

"Hmmm?" sahut _appa_ Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun di pangkuannya.

"Tadi_ eomma_ nakal loh!"

"Eh, _wae?_"

"Tadi pagi _eomma_ gak panggil Cungmin cama Minnie," adu Kyuhyun.

Hankyung, _appa_ Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar laporan putranya sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa menatap jengah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, eomma_ nakal. Maafkan _eomma_ ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"_Ajuchi_ celamat pagi~" sapa Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi juga Minnie~" goda Hankyung.

"_Appa!_" teriak Kyuhyun lalu turun dari pangkuan Hankyung kemudian berdiri dengan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"_Aish!_ Hannie jangan mengganggunya!" omel Heechul.

Walaupun kadang jengah dengan putra _evil_nya, Heechul sungguh menyayangi putra tunggalnya itu. Dia paling tak suka saat ada yang mengganggu Kyuhyun pagi-pagi, alasaanya karena Kyuhyun akan rewel sepanjang hari dan susah tidur.

"Hehe, mianhae jagoan, _appa_ bercanda~" ucap Hankyung berusaha mengembalikan wajah kusut putranya.

"Kyu malah cama _appa!_" sungut Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Aigo_ Hannie! Kau ini!"

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan_ mood_ Kyuhyun, namun bukannya menoleh Kyuhyun malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Kyu! _Ajushi_ punya PSP baru untukmu, kau mau?" ucap Kangin,_ appa_ Sungmin.

Mendengar kata PSP disebut Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap penuh harap ke arah Kangin.

"Benalkah _ajuchi?_" tanyanya semangat.

Kangin mengangguk.

"Tentu caja mau. Punya Kyu yang dilumah cudah gak kelen lagi."

"Apanya yang tidak keren? Bahkan kau baru membelinya 1 bulan yang lalu," protes Heechul.

"Tapi kan cudah gak balu lagi _eomma,_" ujar Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan yang beli satu bulan yang lalu. Belum ada PSP edisi baru dalam satu bulan, Kyu."

"_Eomma_ kenapa cih? Yang mau kacih kan _ajuchi,_ kenapa _eomma_ yang celewet?"

Heechul langsung memejamkan matanya berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala jenius putranya.

"Kyunnie, gak boleh bilang begitu cama _ajjuma,_" kata Sungmin menasihati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin kemudian terseyum.

"_Ne,_ Kyunnie minta maaf ya?"

"Kenapa minta maaf cama Minnie? Cama _ajjuma_ minta maafnya~"

"_Ne, ne, ne. Eomma,_ Kyu minta maaf ya?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan memasang senyum terpaksa ke arah Heechul.

Heechul juga balas tersenyum terpaksa ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Iya sayang~"

Leeteuk hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya sarapan," ucap Leeteuk menginterupsi obrolan pagi hari dua keluarga kecil itu.

"Kyu mau makan sendiri atau _eomma_ suapi?" tanya Heechul sambil mengambil makanan untuk Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti tengah Kyuhyun perhatikan dengan seksama.

"_Eomma_ tidak akan masukkan sayur, tenang saja," ucap Heechul yang mengerti dengan tatapan menyelidik putranya saat dia mengambilkannya makanan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Heechul langsung tertawa senang.

"Dicuapi_ eomma_ caja deh!"

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Kyunnu kunupu tiduk cuku cuyul?"

"Telan dulu _chagi,_" ucap Leeteuk mengingatkan Sungmin sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kangin. Heechul terkikik sendiri melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Mau bertanya apa_ chagi?_" tanyanya sabar.

Sungmin tersenyum malu kemudian menelan makanannya.

"Kyunnie kenapa tidak cuka cayul? Minnie caja cuka."

"_Ish!_ Cayul itu pahit Minnie, Kyunnie gak cuka," protes Kyuhyun lalu menangkap suapan pertama _eomma_nya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum merengutkan dua alisnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima dengan protes yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya.

"_Aniya._ Gak pahit kok!"

"Ayo _chagi,_ aaaa~"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya menangkap nasi dan sayuran hijau yang Leeteuk suapkan padanya.

"Ihh!" seru Kyuhyun sembari bergidik geli.

Sayur itu pahit. Sayur itu pahit. Sayur itu pahit. Segala sesuatu yang pahit itu tidak enak. Segala sesuatu yang pahit itu tidak enak. Segala sesuatu yang pahit itu tidak enak. Jadi silogismenya, sayur itu tidak enak. Itulah pikiran yang Kyuhyun tanamkan dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Itu tidak pahit Kyu, coba dulu~" ucap Hankyung.

Kyuhyun langsung bergidik geli campur jijik kemudian menggelng.

"Iya sayang, kau makan sayur mentah waktu itu, jadi rasanya pahit," dukung Heechul berusaha mengubah arah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Masih teringat jelas di otaknya bagaimana Kyuhyun kecil mereka menangis di dapur dengan mulut penuh brokoli mentah. Entah bagaimana awalnya, hanya saja Heechul menemukan putranya yang saat itu baru bisa berjalan tiba-tiba berada di dapur dengan mulut penuh brokoli mentah. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun mulai rewel dengan yang namanya sayuran, padahal dulu Heechul suka sekali mencampurkan sayur ke dalam makanan si kecil Kyuhyun.

"Coba dulu _chagi,_" usul Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun masih kekeuh menggeleng.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Sungmin yang menyuapi?" usul Heechul.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi duduk tenang mendengarkan suruhan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya pada Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan menyunyah makanannya dengan cepat kemudian menelannya.

"Minnie mau! Minnie mau!" seru Sungmin langsung turun dari kursinya kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyuhun.

"_Eomma~_"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul penuh harap dengan tangan menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah sayang~"

Kyuhyun masih bertahan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dua tangan meneutup mulutnya. Hal itu langsung membuat Sungmin melukiskan wajah sebalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie cudah gak cayang Minnie lagi," ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kemudian mengeleng cepat. Kali ini bukan menggeleng untuk menolak sayur melainkan menggeleng untuk membantah statement Sungmin.

"Kyunnie cayang Minnie kok!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak mau Minnie cuapi? Kyunnie gak cayang Minnie lagi kan?" ucap Sungmin menambah kadar memelasnya membuat Kyuhyun balik menatap sedih ke arah Sungmin.

"Yacudah, aaaaa~" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian membuka mulutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum cerah kemudian tangannya bergerak heboh.

"_Eomma_ cini cayulnya."

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu menyodorkan satu sendok nasi bercampur sayuran hijau ke tangan Sungmin. Sedangkan tiga orang dewasa lainnya terlihat menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun yang akan menerima suapan terindah –sekaligus suapan terburuk- sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aaaa~ eumm~"

"Enak kan?" tanya Sungmin berusaha memancing reaksi Kyuhyun.

Sejak sayur itu memasuki mulutnya Kyuhyun memilih diam tak menggerakkan mulutnya sama sekali.

"Enak Kyu?" tanya Kangin penasaran karena dia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi si Cho kecil yang memang menyatakan perang pada sayur.

Tak adanya respon sama sekali dari Kyuhyun menimbulkan kekhawatiran Heechul.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melirik _eomma_nya.

"Mmmmm," gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas dengan wajah memelas.

Heechul yang mengerti segera menyambar tissue.

"_Aish!_ Keluarkan," suruh Heechul seraya menangkupkan beberapa tumpuk tissue di depan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Huweeeekkk!"

"Buahahahaha!" tawa Kangin langsung meledak seketika.

"_Hyung,_ ahaha! Anakmu benar-benar anti sayuran," ucap Kangin disela tawanya.

"Kau tau? Aku dan Chullie sudah kehabisan akal membujuknya makan sayur," keluh Hankyung sambil menyesap kopinya.

"_Ish_ Kyunnie! Kalau tidak cuka kenapa dimakan?" omel Sungmin sambil merengut marah.

"Kyunnie kan takut Minnie ngilain Kyunnie gak cayang Minnie lagi," ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Kyunnie kan memang gak cayang Minnie."

"Kyunnie cayang Minnie kok!"

"Gak!" seru Sungmin dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"_Ish!_ Cayang Minnie."

"Gak!"

"Cayang!"

"Gak!"

"Kyunnie cayang Minnie!"

"Kyunnie gak cayang Minnie! Huwaaaaa~" ucap Sungmin akhirnya menangis kesal.

"Kyunnie cayang Minnie! Huwaaaaaaa~" teriak Kyuhyun lalu ikutan menangis.

Empat orang dewasa yang memperhatikan pertengkaran dua bocah kecil itu hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Pasalnya, setiap bertengkar dua_ namja_ kecil itu sudah pasti berakhir menangis. Walaupun begitu, mereka tak terlalu khawatir, toh paling lama 15 menit lagi dua bocah kecil itu pasti berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf. Lucunya~

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul, aku balik lagi nih! Bawa FF abal lagi. Hehehe~

Ada yan kangen gak? #GAK ADAAA!

Kayaknya ngebosenin ya di FFku selalu cadel sana cadel sini -_- cuma bedanya kali ini Kyuhyun sama Sungminnya sama-sama cadel. Tapi tenang aja, ini stok FF cadel terakhir deh kayaknya chingudeul *gak yakin* jadi harap suka ya?

Errrr, ada yang suka chibi KyuMin kan? *harus ada* #kalau gak ada siapa yang baca FFku.

Emmm, ini FF sepertinya gak akan sepanjang FFku yang kemarin soalnya selain ini FF cuma **Threeshot **aku juga mau ini FF anti konflik alias gak ada masalahnya sama sekali, paling ada salah paham antara uri KyuMin dan beberapa tokoh yang gak bisa disebut konflik, itupun gak bakalan lama. Cuma buat pemanis aja sih, hehe. Intinya ini FF bakalan full of sweet KyuMin moment. Gak tau deh manis atau gak, tergantung kalian sebagai pembaca sih chingudeul. Tapi menurutku banyak sweet momentnya sih *memuji FF sendiri* #plak

Ahahahahhaah, jangan abaikan ocehan gak pentingku soalnya itu memang gak penting *LOH?* #lupakan

Oke! Cuap-cuap untuk kali ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Dilarang protes karena leih panjang cuap-cuap dibanding panjang chapter ini *dibom chingudeul*

**Yasudah, KEEP or DELETE chingudel?**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Mine**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Threeshot.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**SHOT 2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**Hanya kau~**

**Hanya dirimu~**

**Tak peduli yang lain~**

**Tak peduli siapapun~**

**Tak peduli dunia menolakku~**

**Asal kau masih disana –di duniaku~**

Seorang bocah berusia 4 tahun terlihat duduk terpisah dari segerombolan bocah lainnya, matanya menatap tak suka ke arah segerombolan bocah –oh tidak, lebih tepatnya pada salah satu di antara segerombolan bocah berseragam sama itu.

"Ish! Cebenalnya yang cudah tidak cayang itu ciapa? Minnie cendili yang tidak mau main beldua cama Kyunnie," ucap Kyuhyun –bocah yang duduk sendirian pada Sungmin –salah satu bocah di antara segerombolan bocah tadi.

Dengan langkah kecil yang dibuat selebar dan secepat mungkin, Kyuhyun melangkah gusar mendekati Sungmin.

"Huh! Minnie yang gak cayang Kyunnie lagi!" dengus Kyuhyun lalu pergi memasuki kelasnya.

"Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang hanya menolehkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Cudah Min, main caja dulu~ nanti caja main dengan Kyu," ucap _namja_ kecil lainnya yang diketahui bernama Donghae.

"Ish! Hae kok gitu cih? Min kan punya Kyu!" seru _namja_ kecil lainnya yang bernama Eunhyuk, sedang yang mendapat seruan hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hae kan mau main cama Min."

"Hae _hyung_ main cama kita caja, nanti Kyu malah kalo Min hyung main cama kita telus," kali ini _namja_ yang paling kecil di antara 4 bocah itu memberi saran pada Donghae, namanya Ryeowook.

"Min_ hyung_ main cama Kyu caja, cana~" suruh Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang kotor, dan seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, dia menggunakan bajunya sendiri sebagai lap.

Kotor? Tentu saja iya! Masalah? Tentu saja tidak! Berani kotor itu baik.

"Yacudah Min pelgi dulu, _bye~_" ucap Sungmin lalu berlari ke dalam kelasnya menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti tengah menggerutu sebal di dalam kelasnya.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk sendiri di mejanya dengan tampang kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik kemudian membuang muka dengan dua lengan kecil bersedekap di depan dada.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya sok cuek.

"Kyunnie malah ya cama Minnie?"

"Huh! Cudah pelgi cana, main caja cama meleka. Kyunnie bica main cendili kok!"

"Kyunnie jangan malah cama Minnie~ tadi kan Minnie cudah ajak Kyunnie main belcama tapi Kyunnie gak mau," bela Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan dua lengan kecilnya kemudian menatap Sungmin sambil menautkan alisnya seolah menjelaskan kalau ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"_Ish!_ Kyunnie kan cudah celing bilang cama Minnie. Kyunnie gak cuka kalau Minnie main cama yang lain."

Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"_Allaceo,_" jawab Sungmin kemudian memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan malah lagi cama Minnie," pinta Sungmin seolah meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berseru senang dalam hatinya, Sungmin hanya miliknya. Jadi, tidak ada yang boleh dekat dengan Sungmin kecuali dia. Bocah bermarga Cho itu terkekeh pelan kemudian mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ Kyunnie kan cayang Minnie. Jadi, Kyunnie gak malah lagi cama Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun lalu balas memeluk Sungmin.

Seorang _yeoja_ dewasa yang sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikan pertengkaran manis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Cocok," gumam _yeoja_ yang ternyata adalah guru dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam pulang sudah tiba, jadi murid-murid terlihat berdiri di depan halaman sekolah menunggu bus sekolah yang biasa mengantar mereka pulang-pergi sekolah.

"Kyu, kenapa cih Min gak boleh main cama Hae?" tanya Donghae langsung. Sejak awal bocah itu memang kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu melarang Sungmin bermain dengannya.

"Kata ciapa main cama Hae _hyung_ caja? Cama ciapapun juga tidak boleh."

"Tapi Hae kan mau main cama Min, Kyu!" ujar Donghae ngotot.

"_Ish! Andwaeyo,_ Minnie kan punya Kyu!" tolak Kyuhyun lalu memeluk erat Sungmin seolah takut Donghae akan mengambil Sungmin darinya.

"Hae _hyung_ main cama Nyuk _hyung_ cama Wook caja," usul Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi kan, Hae juga mau main cama Min, Kyu~" ujar Donghae dengan nada sedih.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang tengah menunduk sedih, otaknya berpikir keras hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum puas.

"Yacudah main belcama caja."

Donghae langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, hendak tersenyum namun mengurungkan niatnya saat sesuatu melintas di pikirannya.

"Tapi kan Kyu gak mau main belcama, iya kan Nyuk?"

"_Ne,_ Kyu tidak pelnah mau main belcama," jawab Eunhyuk membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri.

"Ehehehe, mulai becok Kyu mau main belcama."

"Benalkah?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya Minnie."

"Yeay! Minnie cenang!" teriak Sungmin girang.

"_Poppo~_" pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat lalu medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mencium singkat pipi gembul Kyuhyun.

"Hae juga mau _poppo_ Min," pinta Donghae.

"_Ish!_ Gak boleh!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"_Allaceo,_ poppo Nyuk cama Wook caja."

"_Chileo!_ Wook mau_ poppo_ cama Ecung caja nanti," tolak Ryeowook yang memilih Yesung, tetangganya yang berbeda sekolah dengan mereka.

"Yacudah,_ poppo_ Nyuk caja. Nyuk kan baik cama Hae~" ujar Donghae lalu memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Min juga baik cama Kyu~" bela Sungmin.

"Bial, Nyuk kan cayang Hae."

"Bialin juga. Minnie juga cayang Kyu kok. Iya kan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan Minnienya.

"_Ne,_ Minnie cayang cekali cama Kyunnie."

"_Allaceo, allaceo._ Nyuk juga cayang cekali cama Hae."

"Huaaaaa! Ecung~" ucap Ryeowook mewek.

"_Ish!_ Wook cengeng!" seru yang lainnya.

"Bial caja, Wook kan juga cayang Ecung," bela Ryeowook tak terima.

"Mana? Ecungnya Wook kok gak ada dicini?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ecung kan cekolah dicana!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk tak jelas ke segala arah.

"Mana? Kok Hae gak liat cih?" ejek Donghae sambil cekikikan dengan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kok Hae gitu cih cama Wook?" omel Eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Donghae.

"Iya, Kyunnie juga gak boleh gitu cama Wook," kali ini Sungmin menasihati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian melirik Ryeowook yang tengah bermuram durja.

"Wook, maafin Kyu ya? Tadi cuma belcanda kok."

"_Ne,_ Hae juga minta maaf. Belcanda juga, jangan malah ya?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kemudian mengusap air matanya yang belum jatuh.

"_Ne,_ jangan gitu lagi. Nanti Wook bilangin cama Ecung."

Tepukan tangan yang dilakukan_ seonsaengnim_ mengalihkan perhatian 5_ namja_ kecil yang sibuk sendiri itu.

"Busnya sudah datang~" seru _seonsaengnim_ dengan nada ceria.

"Yeay! Kita pulang!" seru Donghae.

"Sudah siap pulang anak-anak?"

"_NE!_" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"_Geurae,_ sekarang berbaris yang rapi lalu masuk bus dengan tertib. _Arasseo chagiya?_"

"_Allaceo~_" jawaban serempak dengan nada ceria khas anak kecil kembali terdengar.

Sesuai perintah, gerombolan murid-murid itupun berbaris rapi kemudian masuk satu persatu ke dalam bus demikian juga dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan kawan-kawan. Perdebatan siapa yang lebih sayang siapa kembali berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan. Bukan bertengkar, hanya saling mengekspresikan diri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin tiba di rumahnya dan bergegas mengahampiri _eomma_nya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"_Eomma,_ Minnie cudah pulang~"

Leeteuk yang tampak sibuk memotong segala jenis sayuran hanya menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah putranya membuat Sungmin menaiki salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat Leeteuk kemudian mencium pipi _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma_ lagi macak apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menengok pekerjaan yang tengah _eomma_nya kerjakan.

"Sesuatu yang special untuk anak baik sepertimu, _chagi~_"

Sungmin terkekeh malu, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne,_ Min pasti cuka cemua macakan_ eomma!_"

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum kemudian menatap Sungmin.

"Ah! Min mau ganti baju dulu abis itu mau main ke lumah Kyunnie. Boleh kan _eomma?_" tanya Sungmin meminta izin.

"_Geureom._"

Sungmin langsung melompat turun dari kursi kemudian berlari kecil ke kamarnya. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat itu, putra kecilnya sangat pandai mengatur diri. Rajin bangun pagi, mandi sendiri, dan berganti baju sendiri, bahkan Sungmin bisa mengatur sendiri dimana dia harus meletakkan tas sekolah, sepatu sekolah maupun seragam sekolahnya.

Leeteuk terus melakukan pekerjaannya sambil melirik ke arah tangga, ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari kedatangan Sungmin tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Katanya mau bermain ke rumah Kyuhyun," monolog Leeteuk sambil mematikan kompor, berniat menghampiri Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"_Eomma,_ Min ke lumah Kyu ya?" pamit Sungmin membuat Leeteuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati putra kecilnya sudah segar dan berganti dengan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan di rumah.

"Pantas lama sekali, masih mandi hmm?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menghampiri putranya.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"_Ne,_ tadi Min main pacil di cekolah, jadi kotol cemua. Yacudah Min mandi dulu."

"Anak pintar~ kita makan siang dulu bagaimana?"usul Leeteuk.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"_Aniya,_ nanti caja _eomma._ Min belum lapel," ujar Sungmin.

"_Geurae. Cha, eomma_ antar sampai depan," tukas Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng lengan mungil Sungmin.

Rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersebelahan, jadi Leeteuk hanya mengantarnya hampai halaman depan, selebihnya dia akan mengawasi Sungmin sampai memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Cho.

"_Bye eomma~_" kata Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian balas melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin segera berlari kecil ke arah pintu utama rumah Kyuhyun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyunnie!" panggil Sungmin keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyu-"

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong jjuma~_"

"_Annyeong_ sayang. Ayo masuk!" ajak Heechul kemudian menggendong Sungmin masuk rumah.

"_Ajjuma_ Kyunnie ada di lumah tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada, kalian baru saja pulang sekolah kan? Sejak tadi dia di kamar."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata membulat bingung. Heechul terkikik sendiri lalu mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Kau manis sekali _chagi~_"

"Telimakacih, _ajjuma_ juga cantik."

"Anak pintar, sekarang temui Kyunniemu, dia pasti senang melihatmu," ucap Heechul kemudian menurunkan Sungmin tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Ajjuma _turun dulu _ne?_ Selamat bermain untuk kalian berdua."

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun yang memang tidak tertutup rapat.

"_Annyeong_ Kyunnie," sapa Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tiduran telungkup di atas kasur.

"Ah Minnie, cini deh!" ujar Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin mendekat.

Sungmin menggangguk lalu naik ke kasur Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie ceding apa?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah ikut telungkupan di atas kasur Kyuhyun.

"_" tak ada jawaban.

"Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak lalu fokus dengan benda yang sejak tadi di perhatikannya membuat Sungmin langsung merengut lucu.

"Minnie ganggu Kyunnie ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir imutnya.

"_" Kyuhyun masih diam.

"_Ish!_ Yacudah Minnie pulang caja, biacanya Kyu main game, cekalang main keltas!"

"_Ish _Minnie, ini bukan keltas cembalangan."

"Eung? Keltas apa Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kecini deh!"

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tampang penasaran.

"Keltas apa-"

CHUP!

"_Ish!_ Kyunnie!" sungut Sungmin.

"Hehe, ciuman celamat belmain Minnie~" jawab Kyuhyun cengengesan setelah mencuri satu ciuman pipi Sungmin.

"Ah, Minnie mau tahu keltas ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eumm!" jawab Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan imut.

"Minnie imut cekali cih~" goda Kyuhyun.

"_Ish!_ Kyunnie kapan mau kacih tau Min coal keltas itu?" sungut Sungmin saat Kyuhyun justru menggodanya.

"Hehe, _allaceo. Igeo~_" kata Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kecil kemudian menyodorkan kertas tebal yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

Sungmin memandang kemudian membolak-balik kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Ini apa Kyunnie?"

"Itu namanya undangan pelnikahan.

"EH?" Sungmin yang terkejut langsung kembali membolak-balik kertas di tangannya, sedetik kemudian senyum cerah terpatri di bibir plump mungilnya.

"Ah benal! Dicini ada gambal Tuan Putri cama Pangelan," ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk foto_ namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang tengah mengenakan setelan pernikahan.

"Eh? Tapi Kyunnie, kenapa Tuan Putli dan Pangelannya milip cama Han _ajuchi_ cama Hee _jjuma?_" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Ne,_ itu undangan pelnikahan _eomma_ cama _appa._"

"Oh~" Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk paham.

"Telus kenapa Kyunnie liatin dalitadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Minnie liat deh, dicitu nama depan_ appa_ cama _eomma _belbeda. Kenapa cekalang cama ya?"

Sungmin menatap ke arah ukiran nama yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng.

"_Molla._"

"Minnie gak ngelti ya Kyunnie bicala apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal.

Sungmin tersenyum malu kemudian mengangguk polos.

"_Ish_ Minnie~"

"Minnie kan gak ngelti Kyunnie~" balas Sungmin membela diri.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dicitu nama _eomma_ Kim Heechul telus nama _appa_ Cho Hankyung."

"Yeay! Kyunnie hebat cudah bica baca!" seru Sungmi girang.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"_Aniya,_ tadi malam Kyunnie tanya cama bultel Kang."

"_Ish!_ Kilain cudah bica."

Kyuhyun terkekeh konyol kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah, Minnie tahu Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin semangat.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Nama depan_ ajjuma_ cama _ajuchi_ belbeda."

Sekarang ganti Kyuhyun yang merengut.

"Kyunnie kan cudah bilang itu dalitadi Minnie, kok Minnie balu cadal cih?" ujar Kyuhyun setengah sebal.

"Ehehehe, iya. Tapi cekalang Min tahu."

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi Sungmin.

"Ish! Cekalang Minnie tahu benelan Kyunnie!"

"Yacudah tahu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

"Nama _appa_ Minnie Lee Youngwoon, nama _eomma_ Palk Jungcoo telus cekalang jadi Lee Juungcoo. Kalo Hee _jjuma _kan jadi Cho Heechul."

"Ah iya! Minnie pintal. Tapi kenapa bica gitu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"_Mollayo._"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir serius, berkali-kali ia menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri lalu menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

"Kyun-"

"Ssstt!" desis Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya menyuruh Sungmin tak berisik. Sungmin yang mengerti refleks meutup bibir kecilnya dengan tangan mungilnya sambil mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Allaceo," ucap Sungmin tanpa bersuara, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti hanya mengangguk sok penting kemudian kembali berpikir.

Sungmin hanya diam, matanya mengerjab-ngerjab imut memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius sekali seperti seorang detektif yang tengah mencari informasi penting tentang sesuatu.

"AH!"

"Apa Kyunnie?"

"Kyunnie tahu jawabannya!"

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Olang yang cudah menikah namanya belubah!"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Jadi nanti kalo cudah becal nama Minnie belubah jadi Cho Cungmin."

"HA? Kok Cho Cungmin? Jadi nanti Minnie menikah cama Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Eum!" angguk Kyuhyun lalu mengubah posisi telungkupnya menjadi telentang dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Tapi kan~"

"_Wae?_ Minnie gak mau yang menikah cama Kyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan pandangan sebalnya ke arah Sungmin.

"_Aniyo,_ Minnie mau kok. Tapi kan kalau menikah halus ada Tuan Putlinya," protes Sungmin.

"Minnie kan Tuan Putlinya Kyunnie," jawab Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Tapi kan Minnie laki-laki," lirih Sungmin yang masih terdengar ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Ish!_ Yacudah kalau Minnie tidak mau menikah cama Kyunnie, Minnie kan memang cudah gak cayang Kyunnie lagi," kesal Kyuhyun lalu berbaring menyamping memunggungi Sungmin.

"Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. Dibalik sana _little evil_ Cho tengah tersenyum geli, dasar bocah nakal!

"Minnie mau kok menikah cama Kyunnie, Minnie juga cayang cama Kyunnie, Kyunnie jangan malah ya cama Minnie," pinta Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Benalkah Minnie mau menikah cama Kyunnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk yakin sambil mengukir senyum khas kelinci imutnya.

"Yakcok?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingna ke arah Sungmin.

"Yakcok!" jawab Sungmin sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun.

Dua _namja_ kecil itu saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Kyunnie cayang cekali cama Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin.

"Minnie juga cayang cekali cama Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Abis ini Kyunnie mau bilang cama_ eomma~_"

"Eung? Bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie mau buat undangan pelnikahan cepelti ini cama Minnie~"

Sungmin langsung melotot lucu.

"Tapi kan kita macih kecil Kyunnie, yang boleh menikah kan halus olang dewaca."

"_Gwaenchana,_ cuma buat caja. Menikahnya nanti caja kalau cudah becal."

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk-angguk malu.

Heechul yang sejak tadi mengintip acara mari mengobrol tentang undangan pernikahan ala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kecil.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**Tigabelas tahun kemudian..**

"Kyu! Dengarkan dulu!" kesal Sungmin sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang tak kalah cepat darinya.

"Sudah pulang sayang?" tanya Heechul sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah _fashion _yang tengah dibacanya.

"_Ne ajjuma,_" jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"_Eomma!_" sentak Heechul horor.

"Ah ya._ Ne eomma~_" ralat Sungmin sambil lalu kembali mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku dulu~" ucap Sungmin lagi berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Heechul? Ah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kecil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, aku-"

"Aku lelah!"

BLAM!

"_Aish!_" dengus Sungmin kesal.

"_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya!" teriak Sungmin dengan suara tenornya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Heechul? Dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil terus membaca majalahnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, setelah itu kau boleh marah, Kyu!"

"Aku tuli!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan tenang, setelah itu matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap sinis ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, tuli saja seterusnya!" teriak Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun yang berniat merajuk langsung melotot heboh mendengar reaksi Sungmin

CKLEK!

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melotot kesal.

"_Ish!_" dengus Sungmin kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya menuruni tangga tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_YA!_ Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" teriak Kyuhyun namun tak direspon sama sekali oleh Sungmin yang terus berjalan pergi.

"_Ajjuma,_ Minnie pulang," pamit Sungmin pada Heechul.

"_Eomma,_ Sungmin-ah!"

"Ah ya, maaf. Maksudnya _eomma~_" ulang Sungmin membenarkan.

"_Ne,_ hati-hati di jalan sayang~"

Sungmin berusaha mengukir senyum manisnya lalu berjalan ke luar rumah.

"_Ya_ Lee Sungmin! Kembali!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah menuruni tangga mengejar Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"_Aish!_ Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin yang sudah pasti pergi ke rumahnya. Heechul menatap ke arah pintu rumahnya yang telah menelan tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Telingaku bisa tuli kalau mereka terus bertengkar seperti itu setiap hari!" sungutnya sambil mengusap telinga kemudian kembali fokus membaca majalah fashionnya.

Dan sekarang, ganti Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengejar Sungmin ke rumah keluarga Lee sambil berteriak-teriak seperti yang Sungmin lakukan saat mengejar Kyuhyun ke rumah keluarga Cho.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang berhenti Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun masih berteriak di belakang Sungmin.

"Bertengkar Kyu?" tanya Kangin yang baru saja pulang kantor.

"_Annyeong ajushi~_" sapa Kyuhyun singkat.

"Sudah makan Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang tengah menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

"Nanti saja _ajjuma._"

"_Eomma,_ Kyuhyun-ah~"ralat Leeteuk dengan nada lembut.

"_Arraseo._ Nanti saja _eomma~_" ralat Kyuhyun dengan nada tak kalah lembut kemudian menatap Sungmin yang sudah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"_Ya_ Minnie!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan tak sopannya lalu berlari mengejar Sungmin lagi.

Kangin dan Leeteuk?

"Anak muda," gumam Kangin sambil menggeleng-gelengka kepalanya sementara Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil alih tas kerja yang di pegang suaminya. Sepasang suami istri itu hanya saling melempar senyum kemudian melangkah bersama memasuki rumah mereka.

"Minnie kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun, hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Sungmin lalu berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Sungmin galak.

"Apanya yang apa? Jelas-jelas yang seharusnya marah itu aku. Kenapa jadi kau yang ikutan merajuk heh?"

"_Ya_ Kyunnie! Kau itu menyebalkan! Sudah kubilang dengarkan aku dulu, setelah itu kau boleh marah. Tapi yang kau lakukan apa? Bukannya mendengarkanku kau malah meneriaki diri sendiri tuli. Yasudah, tuli saja sana!"

"Jadi kau senang aku tuli?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengaku tuli?" balas Sungmin sengit sambil melotot-melotot lucu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, baiklah! Jelaskan sekarang," perintah Kyuhyun seolah-olah membuat dirinya yang mengalah kali ini.

Sungmin mengehembuskan napas teratur sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Zhoumi, dia mendekatiku hanya karena dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai suaramu, bukan suaraku!"

"Lalu satunya?"

"Siapa? Siwonnie? Kalo soal dia memang seharusnya aku marah padamu."

"Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? Siapa tadi? Siwonnie ya?" Kyuhyun membuat ekspresi seolah-olah dia tak mendengar ucapan Sungmin tadi kemudian menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Cih! Bahkan kau memanggilnya semanis itu, pantas saja dia memanggilmu Minnie," sindir Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, dia tidak sengaja Kyu."

"Membelanya eoh?"

Sungmin berniat membuka suaranya namun bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat saat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"_Ya~_ kau membelanya~"

"Kyunnie~ kau dengar sendiri dia mengaku salah, lagipula kau sudah memukulnya, bukankah itu impas?"

"_Ya!_ Apa maksudmu dengan aku sudah memukulnya? Yang memukul dia kan Donghae _hyung, _bukan aku! Lagipula memang seharusnya begitu, Donghae _hyung_ yang sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan kita tetap mematuhi aturanku, kenapa dia yang orang baru seenaknya saja melanggar. Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan."

"Karena dia orang baru, dia belum mengerti, Kyu."

"Membelanya lagi?"

"Bukan. Bukan membela, aku hanya ingin sadar kalau kau keterlaluan Kyu."

"Apanya yang keterlaluan? Siapa yang lebih keterlaluan? Aku atau kau?"

Sungmin diam.

"Kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku manja, kekanakan, egois, dan_ overprotective_ di depan banyak orang hanya karena membela_ namja_ itu. Memangnya kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku tadi?"

Sungmin masih diam menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan dua lengannya kemudian mendorong napasnya kuat-kuat berusaha melepas pusaran emosi yang tiba-tiba menumpuk di dadanya.

"Sudahlah!" kesal Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

GREP!

"Maaf," pinta Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Maaf Kyunnie," ulang Sungmin penuh sesal.

Sejenak Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan dan teratur. Sejurus kemudian _namja_ jangkung itu membalik tubuhnya lalu balas memeluk _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Minnie-ah~" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup lama puncak kepala Sungmin sementara Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah~ sudah baikan~" ujar Kangin yang sedari tadi menonton dari bawah.

Sejak dulu tidak ada yang berubah, bertengkar kecil kemudian minta maaf di menit selanjutnya. Itulah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**TBC**

Muehehehehe, annyeong~ anyyeong~ annyeong~

Shot dua datang nih!

Terharu pas daper sambutan sehangat itu dari chingudeul, padahal tadinya aku mikir ini FF bakal dianggurin solnya konsepnya masih sama kayak kemarin *cadel lagi cedel lagi -_-* Tapi ternyata gaaakkkkk! Duh! Luph u pull deh pokoknya sama chingudeul *poppo ala Kyu*

Ehehehehehe, mian buat typos yang bertebaran di chapter kemarin, kendala menulis emang itu sih *ngeles lagi* #tabocked. Haha, harap maklumi ya chingudeul, saya masih abal soalnya~

Oiya, kemarin ada yang apa gak terlalu kecil anak 4 tahun mandi sendiri. Errr- gak tau ya kalau di Korea sana, ini berdasar pengalaman, adekku yang sekarang umur 4 tahun tiap hari heboh minta mandi sendiri, kalo dimandiin katanya malu udah gede terus nanti gak bisa main air -_- Wakkss dasar anak-anak! Tapi beneran deh chingu, adikku umur 4 tahun udah mandi sendiri.

Ucapan terimakasih spesial buat **Paijah ajjuma **yang udah bantu aku soal modem yang error. Serius aku udah drop banget pas tau modemku error. Padahal niatnya mau update tadi malam. Jeongmal gomawoyo ajjuma-ya *poppo bareng KyuMing*

Oke, cuap-cuap yang mengganggu banget ini cukup sampai disini dulu, besok lagi yah! *plak* terimakasih buat yang sudah menyemptkan waktu buat baca apalagi review FF ini, aku sayang kalian. Sayaaaaangg banget! *pelukeratsampaisesaknapas*

Ming: Lipiu epep ini lagi ya noonadeul #angelsmile *tebar kissue*

Kyu: Minnie, ngapain cih! *melotot* Ayo pulang jangan ngomong cama noona-noona genit! *geret Ming*

Ming: Tapi kan bial lipiu, Kyunnie *pout*

Kyu: Huh! Bial Kyunnie yang bilang *pasang tampang galak* eh noona lipiu ya! Awas kalo ga lipiu, Kyu cama Minnie gak mau main besok! *ngancem* #geret Ming lagi

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

** You're Mine **

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Threeshot.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**SHOT 3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**Hanya kau~**

**Hanya dirimu~**

**Tak peduli yang lain~**

**Tak peduli siapapun~**

**Tak peduli dunia menolakku~**

**Asal kau masih disana –di duniaku~**

**KONA BEANS CAFE**

Sekumpulan pemuda berusia tanggung terlihat bergerombol dalam satu meja, 3 orang diantara mereka terlihat memegang buku menu.

"_Chagi?_"

"Seperti biasa Hae-ah~"

"Aku apa ya?"

"Ck! Cepat _pabo!_"

"_Haish!_ Sabarlah sedikit _evil!_"

Orang yang dipanggil _evil_ hanya melakukan gerakan _rolling eyes_ kemudian mengambil buku menu dari sosok yang dipanggil Hae tadi.

"Sudahlah_ hyung,_ kau dan monyetmu samakan saja. Merepotkan sekali ikan satu ini!"

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang melakukan perdebatan tak penting ini.

"_Strawberry cheese cake_ dua, _milkshake_ coklat satu, _strawberry vanilla cake_ satu, eum Yesung _hyung_ dan Wookie~ ah _vanilla cake_ dua."

"_Aish_ Minnie~ aku mau _cake_ juga!"

"_Arraseo,_ coklat _cake_ satu."

"Minnie!"

"Baiklah, untuk yang coklat _cake_ ganti dengan _strawberry vanilla cake._ Jadi, _strawberry vanilla cake-_nya dua. Beres kan Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana tidak jengkel, mereka berkumpul disini dengan perut kelaparan kenapa pula harus disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berdebat tak jelas.

Yesung yang tengah memegang buku menu hanya bisa menatap cengo ke arah Sungmin kemudian menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku memang ingin pesan itu untuk kita berdua. Aku juga sudah pegang buku menu sendiri, kupikir bisa pesan sendiri," gumamnya pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Yesung.

"Minumnya?" tanya pelayan sambil menatap pelanggannya.

"Samakan saja. Jadi,_ milkshake coklat_ enam."

Pelayan mencatat kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Min-ah?"

"_Ne Yesung hyung?_ Apa kau mau merubah pesanan?" tanya Sungmin berusaha tersenyum manis.

"_Aniyo,_ aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet."

DZING!

Yang lain langsung memasang tampang pongo.

"Mungkin ada tambahan?" tanya pelayan lagi.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, mohon menunggu Tuan," jawab pelayan itu kemudian pergi.

"Sungie _hyung_ katanya mau ke toilet?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak jadi, pelayan yang tadi menyuruhku menunggu," ucap Yesung dengan polosnya membuat perempatan muncul di dahi orang-orang yang mendengar kalimatnya.

"_Aish!_ Jangan bicara lagi Jongwoon_-sshi!_" kesal Kyuhyun. Jelas-jelas tadi pelayan mengatakan 'mohon menunggu' untuk pesanan yang akan segera datang, bukan menunggu untuk Yesung yang ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Kalau tidak ingat dia itu _hyung_ku, sudah kutendang dari dulu kepala besarnya itu," gerutu Donghae tak jelas.

"_YA!_ _Dongsaeng_ kurang ajar! Dimana sopan santun kalian eoh? Aku ini _hyung_ kalian!" seru Yesung tak terima. Tentu saja, mana ada _hyung_ yang mau dikurang ajari oleh _dongsaeng_nya.

"Sudah_ hyung, hyung_ sendiri sih yang membuat mereka begitu. Pelayan yang tadi mengatakan mohon menunggu untuk pesanan bukan untukmu yang ingin pergi ke toilet," jelas Ryeowook yang sebenarnya jengah juga dengan kekonyolan kekasihnya.

"Oh, berarti aku salah tanggap."

"Bukannya kau memang tak pernah tepat menanggapi sesuatu?"

"_YA!_ Kalian berdua juga hobi sekali mengganggu Yesung_ hyung!_" omel Eunhyuk pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian ributkan?" tanya Sungmin sebal.

Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu, kecuali Yesung.

"Masalahku dengan toilet," sahut Yesung tanpa sadar.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Berbicara dengan Yesung memang butuh ekstra kesabaran.

"Eh? Bukankah itu~"

Semua menoleh ke arah pandang Sungmin. Kyuhunlah satu-satunya orang yang mencebikkan bibirnya saat melihat apa yang tengah Sungmin perhatikan.

"Zhoumi!" seru Sungmin memanggil seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan seragam pelayan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil langsung tersenyum cerah kemudian berjalan menghampiri gerombolan_ namja_ yang tengah menunggu pesanan itu.

"_Annyeong yeorobun,_" sapa Zhoumi sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"_Ne,_ hanya sesekali saja _hyung._"

"_Daebak!_ Kau _namja_ yang hebat!"

"EHEM!" interupsi Kyuhyun dengan dehemannya.

"Kyunnie aku hanya menyampaikan kekagumanku pada Zhoumi, tidak ada maksud lain," jelas Sungmin namun Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ah, mianhe sudah mengganggu."

"Tidak, maksud kami tidak begitu. Mungkin kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya, ekor matanya menatap tajam ke arah Zhoumi. sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain.

"Kurasa lain kali saja _hyung,_ aku harus bekerja."

Sungmin mengangguk paham kemudian tersenyum minta maaf ke arah Zhoumi.

"_Hwaiting_ Zhoumi!"

"_Gomawo_ Sungmin _hyung~_" jawab Zhoumi sambil melirik reaksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Zhoumi kemudian melengos malas.

"Emm _hyung~_"

"_Ne?_"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"_Mwoya?_"

"Berfotolah denganku!"

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"_YA!_ Apa maksudmu Zhoumi-_sshi!_" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"_Gwaechana,_ hanya berfoto Kyunnie~" ucap Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

'_Aish!_ Kalau sudah begitu aku yang kalah. Dasar kelinci penggoda!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kemari Zhoumi," panggil Sungmin.

"_Ne hyung!_" jawab Sungmin semangat kemudian buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Bagaiman soal posenya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Terserah_ hyung_ saja," jawab Zhoumi sambil mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke wajah mereka.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham kemudian memasang pose semanis mungkin.

"_Hana, dul, set!_" seru Zhoumi.

KLIK!

Zhoumi mengamati hasil bidikannya kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Terimakasih _hyung._"

"Ah iya, sama-sama."

Zhoumi hendak beranjak, lalu-

"Ah _hyung!_"

'Apalagi!' erang Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Ya Zhoumi?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

Zhoumi tersenyum lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sungmin.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya! Aish!_"

Sungguh! Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menghajar Zhoumi jika saja tangan Sungmin tak menahannya.

"_Arraseo,_" jawab Sungmin saat Zhoumi selesai dengan acara bisik-bisiknya.

"Aku kembali bekerja ya _hyung. Annyeong yeorobun~_" pamit Zhoumi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"_Annyeong,_" balas yang lain minus Kyuhyun pastinya.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran sambil merogoh ponselnya.

"Hanya-"

"Maaf menunggu lama, pesanan datang~"

Sungmin tersenyum ramah ke arah pelayan, membuat ucapannya urung dilanjutkan.

"Selamat menikmati."

"Terimakasih," balas Yesung kemudian menyambar pesanannya.

"Tadi orang aneh itu bilang apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun cuek.

"Orang aneh? Siapa yang orang aneh Kyu? Zhoumi tidak aneh, kenapa kau sinis sekali, hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kemudian memotong-motong cake-nya dengan gerakan kasar dan tak beraturan. Sedang kesal eoh?

"Kau tak perlu sekesal itu Kyunnie, Zhoumi hanya mengatakan kalau kau tampan dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" seru Donghae.

"_Ish Hae!_ Telingaku~" keluh Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"Eh _mianhe chagiya,_ aku tak sengaja. Hanya saja-" Donghae urung melanjutkan kalimatnya kemudian menatap ulang ponselnya.

"Apa? Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Zhoumi mengirimkan pesan padamu?" tebak Yesung.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu _hyung?_"

Yesung mengambil ponsel Ryeowook kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu berikut ponselnya pada Donghae.

"Eh? Sungie _hyung_ terima juga ya?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti langsung menyambar ponselnya sendiri.

'Aku juga menerima pesan dari Zhoumi,' batinnya kemudian membuka pesan yang dia terima. Matanya langsung membulat melihat itu.

"Pesan apa sih?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku juga dapat!" seru Eunhyuk langsung menunjukkan ponselnya pada Donghae.

"Kemarikan!" Kyuhyun mengambil paksa ponsel Eunhyuk lalu melihat isi pesan itu.

"_Mwo!_" pekik Kyuhyun kuat.

"Apasih?" ganti Sungmin yang mengambil paksa ponsel Eunhyuk dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, hanya fotoku dan Zhoumi. Apa masalahnya? Kalian kan sudah tahu aku memang berfoto dengannya, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

"Lihat lagi _hyung~_" suruh Ryeowook pelan sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya.

Sungmin menggeser kursor kebawah kemudian menemukan tulisan dibawah fotonya.

**Min **_**hyung**_** imut sekali kan? **_**Aish! **_**Bagaiman bisa aku tak menyukainya.**

"_M-mwo?_" ucap Sungmin kaget.

Kini semua mata beralih menatap horor ke arah Zhoumi yang sedang pasang senyum menawan di belakang meja kasir.

"Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Aku berani bersumpah Kyunnie, Zhoumi benar-benar mengatakan padaku kalau kau tampan."

"Lalu apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ponsel Eunhyuk.

"A-aku~ aku tidak tahu, Kyunnie~" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya kemudian berdecak sebal.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" interupsi Donghae.

"_Mwo?_" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Zhoumi memang pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Kyuhyun itu tampan, makanya aku percaya kalau tadi Zhoumi mengatakan itu pada Sungmin _hyung,_" ujar Donghae menjelaskan.

"Tapi, dia pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Min _hyung_ itu imut," tambah Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Kurasa dia memang orang aneh," ujar Eunhyuk.

"_Wae?_" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia mengatakan padaku kalau Kyuhyun lebih tampan daripada Sungmin _hyung._"

"Dan aku biasa saja saat dia mengatakan padaku kalau Sungmin lebih imut daripada Kyuhyun," tambah Yesung.

Dan lagi. Semua mata menatap aneh ke arah Zhoumi yang kini tengah melambai-lambai tanpa dosa ke arah mereka.

"Sudah kuduga dia itu orang aneh, Min. Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku," sungut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membenarkan dalam hatinya, namun kepalanya masih kekeuh menggeleng.

"Tidak seratus persen aneh Kyunnie."

"Satu persen tidak dan sembilan puluh sembilan persennya iya," sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Satu persen ya~"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kemudian memutar matanya. Sungmin memang terlalu baik pada semua orang.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**SM HIGH SCHOOL**

Kyuhyun menatap tak suka ke arah Sungmin, lagi-lagi cemburu. Kemarin Zhoumi dan Siwon, sekarang~

"_Yeoja_ bernama Sunny itu sepertinya memang mengincar Sungmin _hyung_ ya?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap _namjachingu_nya meminta dukungan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, _chagi~_" dukung Yesung sambil meneguk _softdrink_nya.

"Aku berani bertaruh si Sunny itu pasti sedang menyatakan perasaanya," tambah Donghae yang tengah memakan _snack_ sambil melirik reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada salahnya Hae, Sungmin _hyung_ kan _single~_" timpal Eunhyuk.

"_YA!_ Jangan berisik!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Empat orang pelaku kejadian mari melihat Cho Kyuhyun cemburu hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek.

Perlu di ketahui, walaupun Cho Kyuhyun sudah mengklaim kepemilikan dirinya atas Lee Sungmin, sampai detik ini belum ada legalitas formal alias peresmian secara nyata bahwa Lee Sungmin itu kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Ingat! BELUM RESMI! Intinya **LEE SUNGMIN BELUM MENJADI KEKASIH CHO KYUHYUN.**

'Dasar kelinci genit!' umpat Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berjalan ke meja mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas setelah urusannya dengan si Sunny Sunny Sunday itu selesai.

Melihat Sungmin menatap ke arahnya, Kyuhyun langsung meraih PSP-nya, dengan hal itu dia jadi punya alasan untuk tak mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin maupun teman-temannya yang sudah pasti akan heboh membahas gadis bernama Sunny itu.

"Biar kutebak, dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu kan?" ujar Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Sungmin.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun makin menekan kuat-kuat tomboh PSP-nya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'cetak-cetak' dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kyunnie, jangan merusak PSP-mu."

Kyuhyun tak menggubris ucapan Sungmin dan semakin menekan-nekan kasar tombol PSP-nya.

"Kau menerimanya _hyung?_" tanya Ryeowook penasaran, lebih tepatnya memancing emosi atau membantu Kyuhyun ya? Entahlah~

"Ya, aku hanya menjawab sejujurnya."

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan ambigu Sungmin.

"Yang sejujurnya itu bagaimana sih _hyung?_" Eunhyuk terlihat tak sabaran.

"Ya aku jawab saja, _mianhe_ aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Jawaban seperti biasanya kan?" jawab Sungmin sambil melirik reaksi Kyuhyun yang masih saja fokus dengan PSP-nya.

"Oh, kupikir kau menerima gadis itu _hyung~_" ujar Ryeowook ikutan berusaha memancing reaksi Kyuhyun, namun sampai Sungmin meneguk habis colanya, Kyuhyun masih sok sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

'Terserah dia sajalah!' batin Sungmin kesal.

"Aku ke kelas dulu," ujar Sungmin malas-malasan, berharap Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya untuk sekedar bertanya untuk apa Sungmin pergi ke kelas. Namun lagi-lagi taka da tanggapan berarti dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal kemudian mendorong kursinya.

"Aku benar-benar ke kelas!" seru Sungmin lalu menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin.

Kyuhyun mulai memelankan tekanan pada tombol PSP nya kemudian melirik ke arah punggung Sungmin yang semakin mejauh.

TRAK!

"Sial!" gumamnya setelah melempar gusar PSP kesayangannya ke atas meja kantin.

Yang lain hanya saling melirik sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak ingin menyusul Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Pabo,_" gumam Donghae.

Ya, sebenarnya yang lain sudah tau kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu saling menyukai, hanya saja dua orang itu saling menunggu satu sama lain. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaaannya dan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang sedang di tunggunya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak akan berlama-lama untuk sebuah kesalah pahaman yang bahkan tak disadari letak permasalahannya. Mereka pergi bersama ke sekolah esok harinya dan bersikap tak pernah ada yang salah kemarin. Dan kali ini, masalah kecil lain mulai datang. Sungmin bersama dua orang _yeoja _yang sudah pasti membuat Kyuhyun bertanduk, bayangkan saja, seminggu terakhir ini Sungmin sibuk dengan dua orang _yeoja_ itu. Memang sih tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja hal itu mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya Sungmin _hyung_ itu ada urusan apa dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang benar-benar tak tahu.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Matanya melirik ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat tengah ngobrol serius dengan dua_ yeoja_ yang Kyuhyun tahu sebagai adik kelas mereka.

"Sungmin tidak cerita apa-apa tentang _yeoja_ itu padamu?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali mengedikkan bahunya sambil mencibir tak peduli.

"Tidak, dan kurasa itu tak penting."

"Mereka berjalan kemari," kata Donghae yang diam-diam mengawasi Sungmin.

"Aku ingin tahu Sungmin _hyung_ mau apa dengan dua gadis itu," bisik Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang juga tengah penasaran.

Sekarang Sungmin berdiri dengan senyum_ innocent_nya bersama dengan dua _yeoja_ yang sudah menjadi _blacklist_ di otak jenius Kyuhyun. Sungguh senyum itu akan terlihat sangat manis jika saja tidak ada dua _yeoja_ yang merusak pemandangan di dua sisi tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, ada yang ingin bicara padamu," ucap Sungmin sok misterius.

"_Nugu?_" respon Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau lebih suka kanan atau kiri?" tanya Sungmin masih sok misterius.

Kyuhyun menatap tiga orang di depannya. Sungmin ada di antara dua orang itu.

"Tengah," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"_Aish!_ Tidak ada pilihan seperti itu Kyunnie."

"Tapi aku memang lebih suka tengah."

"Yasudah, suka huruf S atau huruf V?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung sambil menatap dua_ yeoja_ yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

'Tentu saja S. S = Sungmin,' batin Kyuhyun.

"S," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab singkat membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"KYAAA! _Kyeopta!_" teriak suara tanpa pelaku.

"Suara itu, seperti kenal~" gumam Donghae sambil melongokkan kepalanya mencari asal suara, namun orang-orang di kantin terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, karena kau suka S, maka Seohyun yang maju lebih dulu," ujar Sungmin masih memasang senyum manisnya.

Begitupula dengan Seohyun yang merasa terpilih lebih dulu, dia langsung senyum-senyum di depan Kyuhyun membuat_ namja_ jangkung berhidung mancung itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"_O-oppa~_" panggil Seohyun malu-malu.

Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun terlihat makin dalam saat mendengar nada malu-malu dari Seohyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak nyaman.

"_Saranghae!_"

"_MWO!_" teriak Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya minus Sungmin pastinya. Hal itu langsung menjadi serbuan tontonan gratis penghuni kantin yang tadi sibuk sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai_ oppa~_"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kemudian melirik ke arah Sungmin yang tengah memasang wajah tegang namun berusaha tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Oh Tuhan! Apa maksud orang ini!' batin Kyuhyun mengerang marah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _yeoja_ satunya.

"Victoria, _oppa._"

"Kau menyukaiku juga?"

Victoria menengok ke arah Sungmin kemudian mengangguk takut-takut.

"Kalian gadis yang baik, tapi maaf aku tidak ada waktu dengan kalian," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar menahan emosi.

"Kyunnie! Bisakah kau sedikit-"

"Apa Min? Apa maksudmu? Kau mau aku bagaimana?" potong Kyuhyun dengan nada membentak.

"Perang besar," gumam Ryeowook yang diamini oleh lainnya.

"Aku membantu mereka Kyu, mereka menyukaimu-"

"Lalu?" tantang Kyuhyun kesal. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Sungmin.

"Setidaknya kau bersikap lembut Kyu. Kau butuh kekasih dan sekarang sudah ada orang yang menyukaimu."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berkata selain lalu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kyunnie~ mengertilah, mereka menyukaimu. Seharusnya kau bisa sedikit menghargai perasaan mereka."

"Lalu?"

"La- lalu, kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka," jawab Sungmin makin memelan di kalimat akhirnya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku memilih salah satu di antara mereka?"

"Karena mereka menyukaimu Kyu, seharusnya kau peduli soal itu. Kau terlalu cuek dan mereka kesulitan mendekatimu, aku hanya membantu mereka sebisaku."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan kemudian tertawa konyol.

"Min, kalau kau ingin bersama _yeoja_ bernama Sunny itu silahkan saja. Tak perlu mencarikanku _yeojachingu._"

"Bukan Kyu, maksudku bukan begitu. Bahkan aku sudah menolaknya."

"Lalu apa maksudmu sekarang? Kalau kau memang sudah tak membutuhkanku bilang saja, aku bisa terima. Dan soal _yeojachingu_ untukku, kau tak perlu bersusah payah mencarikannya, karena aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan _yeoja,_" ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin, menyisakan Sungmin dan orang-orang yang _shock_ menerima putusan final Cho kyuhyun.

'Siapa bilang aku tak butuh Kyunnie?' batin Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ bilang Kyuhyun _oppa_ pasti menerima kita," protes Seohyun yang merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?" sindir Eunhyuk.

"Kasihan Kyuhyun," ucap Donghae mendramatisr keadaan.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan menyesali sesuatu.

"Dia pasti marah besar," rutuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri kemudian berlari kelur kantin.

Kehebohan di kantinpun terjadi, para _namja_ yang berstatus seme maupun uke sibuk membicarakan Kyuhyun tak terkecuali dua _namja_ tinggi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keributan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ayo susul," ajak Yesung pada _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya.

Kepergian Yesung CS juga diperhatikan dua _namja _tinggi yang kini saling melempar senyum.

"Ayo ikuti mereka."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**TAMAN BELAKANG SM HIGH SCHOOL**

Kyuhyun terlihat duduk tenang disebuah bangku panjang dekat kolam, sesekali tangannya bergerak melempar batu kecil ke dalam kolam membuat air yang tadinya tenang mulai beriak kecil.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun setiap melempar batunya ke dalam kolam.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun dalam diam, kakinya bergerak perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil melempar keras batu berukuran sedang ke tengah kolam membuat bunyi 'BYUR' yang tak terlalu keras menyambar pendengaran Sungmin.

Masih dengan gerakan pelan dan teratur, Sungmin mengalungkan dua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, memeluk _namja_ jangkung itu dari belakang.

"Maaf," gumamnya penuh sesal.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menghela napas teratur untuk menenangkan emosinya. Tangannya bergerak melepas lingkaran lengan Sungmin di lehernya membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak kecewa untuk sesaat.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, tangannya bergerak menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar sungmin duduk di dekatnya. Sungmin yang mengerti langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun membuat_ namja_ jangkung itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin. Kakinya diluruskan sepanjang bangku itu dengan posisi tubuh menyamping sehingga membelakangi Sungmin.

"Kyun-"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara Min," potong Kyuhyunn.

"_Arraseo,_" jawab Sungmin lalu diam, tangannya bergerak mengelus sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya semilir angina yang tertangkap indra pendengar mereka. Dibalik sana Kyuhyun terlihat diam menatap jauh ke depan seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Perlahan _namja_ jangkung itu membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi telentang menatap langsung ke _foxy_ Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Min?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya seolah terkunci saat melihat sinar kecewa di mata Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tak menginginkanku lagi hm?"

Sungmin masih menggeleng, wajahnya yang sejak awal muram bertambah sendu mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menghela napas saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia ajukan tak bisa membuat Sungmin membuka suaranya. Perlahan satu tangan Kyuhyun terangkat mengusap pipi Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat Kyuhyun di pipinya. Sepertinya sudah lama saat-saat seperti ini tak terjadi dan sungguh Sungmin merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka duduk berdua, bermain bersama dengan tenang tanpa keributan kecil di sana-sini.

"Mungkin Minnie sudah tidak menyayangi Kyunnie lagi."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menangkap senyum palsu yang Kyuhyun lukiskan setelah melontarkan kalimatnya. Kalimat manis yang dulu mereka gunakan setiap Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bertengkar kecil. Sudah lama sekali saat-saat itu terlewatkan.

"Tidak Kyu~" sangkal Sungmin dengan suara parau. Matanya mulai berair saat perasaanya seolah teraduk-aduk.

"Ssshh, _uljima chagi~_" ujar Kyuhyun menangkup wajah mungil Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap air mata yang sudah bersarang di sudut mata Sungmin.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Dua lengan besarnya segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang mulai bergetar ke pangkuannya.

"Maaf~"

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terisak pelan mengeluarkan pusaran emosi yang sejak tadi menyesaki dadanya.

"Maaf min, aku benar-benar minta maaf sayang. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," tukas Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyu! Kau menyiksaku! Kau lebih kejam dari penjahat manapun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah mungil di hadapannya yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Obsidian Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan _foxy_ Sungmin, sinar mata Kyuhyun meredup saat menangkap betapa terlukanya Sungmin.

CHUP!

Sekilas Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir plump Sungmin.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu tersiksa Min. Kau tahu aku bukan si ikan _playboy_ itu yang selalu bisa berkata romantis untuk merayu orang yang dia sukai. Aku juga bukan Yesung _hyung _yang bisa menciptakan lagu romantis untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Kau tahu dan paham, aku ini Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ egois dan kekanakan yang hanya bisa mengklaim bahwa Lee Sungmin itu milik Cho Kyuhyun tanpa berani menyatakan langsung perasaanku padamu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sebentar lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Disini~" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin ke dada sebelah kirinya.

"Rasanya sakit melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Rasanya sakit melihatmu dekat dengan orang selain aku. Rasanya tenang dan hangat saat kau memelukku seperti tadi. Kau tahu Minnie? Aku tak pernah bercanda soal janji kita 13 tahun yang lalu. Saranghae Cho Sungmin, aku mencintaimu."

"Kyunnie~"

"Oh, kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"_YA!_ Apa maksudmu, hiks~"

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Lihat dan dengarkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun menatap fokus wajah Sungmin kemudian kembali menangkup wajah berpipi bulat itu.

"Mata ini, tidak boleh lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Mata ini juga tidak boleh menatap selain aku."

CHUP! CHUP!

"Pipi menyebalkan ini tidak boleh merona karena orang lain."

CHUP! CHUP!

"Hidung ini milikku."

"Aww," ringis Sungmin saat Kyuhyun benar-benar menggigit ujung hidungnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengelus bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku cukup posesif dengan segala sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Sungmin mengangguk kalem. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

CHUP!

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan bibir Sungmin, ini jauh lebih terlihat tulus. Hanya sekedar menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu inchi bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin kemudian menyatukan kening mereka, hidung mereka bersentuhan membuat wajah Sungmin merona karena terpaan napas hangat Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum menjawabku," bisik Kyuhyun di depan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap bergantian ke arah mata dan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Kyu~" bisik Sungmin balik.

Dua bibir itu kembali menyatu dengan sedikit gerakan saling melumat, menyesap manis yang menguar dari bibir sang kekasih.

"_Aigo! Aigo! Nae_ Wookie masih polos!" seru Yesung sambil menutup mata Ryeowook.

"Sungie _hyung,_ aku mau lihat!" protes Ryeowook berusaha berontak.

"Jangan! Wookie _chagi_ kau ini masih polos, cukup _hyung _saja yang lihat, nanti _hyung_ tunjukkan padamu caranya," ucap Yesung mulai mesum.

Eunhyuk terkikik geli di sebelahnya.

"Hae sudah ambil semua gambarnya?"

"Sebentar _chagi._"

"_Aish,_ mereka itu romantis sekali sih!" gerutu Eunhyuk lebih tepatnya iri.

JPRET! JPRET!

"_Chagi,_ bukannya kamera ponselku tidak bunyi begitu ya?" tanya Donghae bingung sendiri.

"Sejak tadi aku mendengarnya. Kupikir suara kamera ponselmu."

Donghae menggeleng lalu membolak-balik ponselnya kemudian menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya seolah menjawab kalau dia tak memegang ponsel sejak awal.

"Sejak tadi aku tak pegang ponsel," ucap Yesung justru menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh? _YA!_ Tukang intip!" seru Yesung keras membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Sssttt!" peringat tukang intip.

"Eh, bukannya itu~"

"_Ya!_ Zhoumi! Siwon! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Donghae langsung melempar pertanyaan sengit.

"Ehehehehehe," cengir dua makhluk tinggi yang tingginya menyamai monas itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal karena moment bahagianya dengan Sungmin harus terganggu dengan keusilan makhluk-makhluk yang tak ia inginkan keberadaannya saat ini._ Namja _jangkung itu langsung berlari ke pusat keributan.

"_YA!_ Kalian mengintip heh?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Aniyo_. Kami tidak mengintip. Siwon dan Zhoumi yang mengintip!" sangkal Euhyuk lalu buru-buru melempar tuduhan.

Kyuhyun mendidih mendengar dua nama aneh itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_ Kyunnie! Bicara baik-baik dulu," Sungmin ikutan kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sering kali tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

"_Annyeong_ Min _hyung!_" sapa Siwon dan Zhoumi kompak.

"_Annyeong_ Zhoumi-ya, Siwon-ah. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada lembut.

"Sungmin _hyung_ memang uke yang baik," gumam Siwon namun masih terdengar jelas ke telinga _evil_ Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu!" sentak Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Hehe, tidak bermaksud apa-apa," cengir Siwon.

"Kutanya kalian sedang apa disini? Ada foto apa saja di kamera kalian?"

"Ah, Sungmin _hyung_ ingin lihat?" tawar Siwon.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Kami boleh tidak?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Boleh! Silahkan saja," sahut Zhoumi sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tas punggungnya.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran ikut melihat.

"_Igeo mwoya?_ Kenapa hanya ada fotoku dan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga, matanya langsung menatap waspada.

"Ehehehehehe," lagi-lagi dua makhluk jelmaan tugu monas itu cengengesan tak jelas.

"Aku bertanya!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku mendapatkannya Siwon-ah!" seru Zhoumi yang sepertinya sudah menemukan barang yang tengah dicarinya.

"Cepat keluarkan Mi!"

"Tenang sebentar, kami akan segera menjawab pertanyaan kalian," ujar Zhoumi sambil merapikan kembali isi tasnya, menutup resletingnya kemudian mencangklongnya di bahu sebelah kanan.

"Siap Siwonnie?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyerahkan ujung benda ke arah Siwon sedang ujung satunya dia pegang sendiri.

"Bersiap!"

"_Hana!_"

"_Dul!_"

"_Set!_"

"Tadaaaaaaaaa!" seru Siwon dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

"_**WE ARE **_**KYUMIN**_** SHIPPER LOVE **_**KYUMIN,"** baca Ryeowook keras-keras.

"_Omona!_"

"_Mwo?_"

"Hah?"

"_Aigo!_"

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Apa maksudnya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk mini_ banner_ yang di pegang Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"Baiklah, kalian pasti terkejut. Akan kuberitahu satu rahasia."

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabaran.

"Di sekolah ini, banyak _fujoshipper_. KyuMin untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. HaeHyuk untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan YeWook untuk Yesung dan Ryeowook," jelas Zhoumi.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kami baru tahu?"

"Karena kami mendukung secara diam-diam."

"Ah, baiklah. Perkenalkan, saya Choi Siwon dan ini rekan saya Zhoumi. Kami berdua adalah ketua KyuMin _shipper_ SM High _School_._ Bangapseumnida,_" ujar Siwon memperkenalkan diri dengan konyolnya.

"Siwonnie, jangan berlebihan," ucap Sungmin.

Siwon menggeleng.

"Pasti kau berbohong," tuduh Kyuhyun.

Siwon berdecak sebal, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Keluar!" perintah Siwon entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba!

"_KYAAAA! Oppa!_"

"KyuMin_ is Real!_"

"_Kyaaaa!_ YeWook unyu-unyu!"

"Duo ikan monyet! _Kyaaaaaa!_"

Teriakan yang dilakukan puluhan _yeoja_ itu langsung membaur jadi satu membuat lengkingan menyakitkan telinga, sementara yang mendapat terikan hanya bisa terdiam _shock_ di tempat.

"Siwon-ah~ Zhoumi-ya~ kalian _fudanshi_ akut ya?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Dua _namja_ jelmaan monas itu mengangguk kompak.

"Siwon _oppa_ boleh kami mendekat?" jerit seorang_ yeoja._

"Zhoumi _oppa!_ Kami mau lebih dekat!" yang lainnya ikut berteriak,

Zhoumi menatap santai ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hmmm, aku tak punya alasan lebih untuk menahan mereka lebih jauh. Jadi, kusarankan sebaikanya dari sekarang-"

"Lari!" pekik Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"_KYAAAAAA!_"

Jadilah tiga pasangan itu lari tunggang langgap menghindari _fujoshi-fujoshi_ yang mulai anarkis itu.

"WonMi! WonMi! WonMi!" teriak _fujoshi_ yang lain.

"Tidak ada WonMi! Aku sudah punya Kibum!" seru Siwon.

"Jangan macam-macam! Aku sudah punya Henry!"

Pasca teriakan Zhoumi itulah para fujoshi _anarkis_ itu balik menyerang kedua ketua KyuMin shipper itu. Biarkan mereka heboh sendiri, yang terpenting_ uri_ KyuMin sudah menyatu.

**END**

Annyeong~

Ini ending chapternya, maaf buat typo dichapter kemarin yah~

Errr- yang minta sampe nikah maaf yah, gak sampe nikah ternyata. Gak papa kan? *gak papa donk!* #plak

Thanks buat yang meninggalkan jejak. Maaf kalo ending gak sesuai harapan. FF baru sudah ada tapi publishnya tunggu aku udah selesai UAS ya? Hehehehe. Kalo UAS selesai tugas libur #plak

Oke chingudeul, review lagi yah? Aku sayang kalian *hugkissbow*

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
